


no touching allowed

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Idols, Kda, Kissing, Lapdance, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: the kda members go clubbing when Akali see a dickhead trying to lay his hands on Ahri.and Ahri has something special planned for Akali





	no touching allowed

The music was booming, neon lights shining and flickering through the dark room among hundreds of people in the big club, and it was no easy task to keep track of one another if you came there together, much like how the K/DA had been separated about just 10 minutes after they arrived, not that it matter that much, as Evelynn rather mingle with people in the more excluded area, to find someone she could have fun with the rest of the night, Akali and Kai’sa rather be in the swarm of people on the dance floor, the only one that wasn’t as much into clubbing was Ahri, as she thought loud obnoxious music was to distasteful for her own her style, but Akali had managed to convince her regardless to go with them.

but as they all got separated, Ahri felt a bit tad of annoyance, there were lot of people who tried dancing with her, or buy her drinks, all with Ahri brushed them off, not having it.

if she wanted to dance, she dance alone, if she wanted to drink something she could buy her own drink and didn’t need some random person to drool over her and think they will get rewarded by simply buying her a cheap drink. No, she had something else planned if she was giving the chance to it.

Ahri currently stood at the sidelines near the bar, watching the sea of people dancing and having fun with the most expensive drink she could find, in hand, in all the neon lights. It reminded her of Akali, the girl fitted right in there.

 

a pair of big hands then got placed on her hips, a stank of alcohol filling her nose as she felt a body pressing against her back.

 

“hey gorgeous, mind dancing with me?” a deep voice asked, and Ahri felt disgusted and annoyance filling her, for a random stranger daring to touch her, she slapped his hands away  
removing herself from the obviously drunk man.

giving him one glare before she walked away from him, placing her half-empty drink on the counter when she passed it.

but the man was persistent as he followed after

“feisty huh? i can dig that” he said over the music and moved in front of Ahri, blocking her away as he smirked at her.

“leave” Ahri said, but the man didn't have any plans to do that, as he stepped closer again, dancing and tried grinding on her.

 

from the sea of the people, a pair of eye’s witnessed this, as her line of eyesight had perfectly landed on where Ahri was in the right moment.

she didn't know who that man was, but from what she could tell was, that Ahri was uncomfortable as the man kept following her, grinding on her the moment Ahri tried to just dance between the crowd to get rid of him.

Akali started to walk towards the two, and when she was close enough, she saw how the man once again, tempted to chat Ahri up, blocking her way when she had tried moving away from him yet again, Akali had an idea but it was risky.

when she was close enough, she slipped in between the two, cutting of the man from getting close to Ahri, and Ahri never felt more relieved to see Akali, she could help her to get rid of the dickhead.

 

“hey, I'm back babe” Akali spoke, placing her hands Ahri’s waist, and leaned in close so only Ahri could hear.

“just go along with it, it got you” Akali whispered, with made Ahri smirk, if it was Akali, she happily would go along with this scheme Akali had in mind.

so she threw her arms around Akali’s neck, both starting to dance together instead, slowly grinding on one another, it made Akali blush a bit to be so close and doing this with the very so captivating leader.

 

she could feel the dickhead's eye’s on them who desperately tried to get some action himself. by moving yet again closer to them.

 

“damn, lesbians huh? I’m in” he spoke.

but the two girl’s didn’t pay him any attention and kept dancing together.

Ahri leaned in closer to Akali, thinking this was going perfectly and turned out in her favor.  
so maybe she should be grateful to dickhead.

she wondered how far Akali would willingly go though, dancing and grinding on one another was one thing, but there was still one thing that would give the dickhead a hint he wasn’t invited.

Ahri started to lean in closer, pressing her forehead against Akali’s, grinding more boldly on her, and she felt how Akali tensed up from it.

Akali was confused and flustered, she enjoyed dancing with Ahri like this way to much, and the other girl was getting quite into it, and she wondered if it was really ok to go further, but Ahri seemed to want it, and since the dickhead was still around, trying to get the two’s attention.

she meet Ahri’s eye’s, and it made her shiver but was enough to confirm her thought.

so Akali carefully pressed her lips against Ahri’s, making sure it was really ok, so when Ahri kissed her back, she felt sparks going through her whole body, so she kissed her deeper, more bolder, running her hands up from her waist to torso, never would she have imagined kissing her leader would feel so good, she wanted more.

and that’s what Ahri just gave her, as if she had read Akali’s mind.

running her tongue over Akali’s lip, asking for entrance, with she happily gave.

and their kiss became a dance of dominance, the kiss turning to a heated make-out session.

 

“for fuck sake” they heard then and the man angrily left, pushing his way through the crowd  
mad that he didn't get what he wants.

the two had stopped their kiss to look after Mr dickhead.

and when he was out of sight, Akali turned her eye’s back on Ahri.

who kissed her again when she did.

 

“w-wait, he's gone, you don’t have to do that...” Akali said, blushing now as she realized on what had happened between the two.

 

“you’re way to good of a kisser to not want more” Ahri smiled pleased, kissing Akali once again, who this time, kissed back, and let the kiss go on for a while.

Ahri pulled away.

 

“come with me” Ahri leaned in, and started to drag Akali with her, who looked at her confused on where they were going, especially when, Ahri dragged them into an empty VIP room.

locking the door after them and pushed her down on the sofa in the room.

 

“w-what's going on?” 

 

“just a surprise i had planned for you, i didn’t expect for it to happen so soon, or for you to be sober by the time i had this in mind for dragging me here, so why don’t you see this as a reward for helping me out and punishment to take me to go clubbing,” Ahri smirked, unzipping her skin jacket she had on, to reveal her true outfit, a much more revealing thinner short dress, with made Akali’s jaw drop, if the woman looked good before, it was nothing compared to now, as all her features showed perfectly, and the dim light in the room just made her more attractive.

Ahri then sat down on Akali’s lap, grinding slowly on her, to slow dance on her.

Akali being flustered wasn’t even a question and her brain seemed to have shut down to progress on what was actually happening, all she knew Ahri, her member, her leader, was grinding and dancing on her, giving her a lap dance, and she had so many question on why but she couldn't bring herself to actually ask the spinning questions in her head, as words wouldn't leave her mouth, so instead she watched as Ahri went down on her more.  
with a teasing knowing smile.

but all that was nothing compared to when Ahri started to add in touches

Akali bite down on her lip, feeling herself get wet from what Ahri was doing to her.

she placed her hands on Ahri’s hip, but the moment she did, Ahri pulled away.

 

“no touching” 

“w-what? but you-”

“have you never gotten a lap dance before?”

“no??” Akali question distraught, her face being red from such a question.

“just enjoy yourself” Ahri purred, and climbed up in her lap, grinding more onto her leg

as she ran her hands up Akali’s chest, and up to her shoulders.

 

“oh my god…” Akali leaned her head back against the sofa, feeling herself becoming a mess.

something she shouldn't have done as her neck became quite an easy target for Ahri to kiss and leave bite marks on.

Akali moaned in pleasure, feeling her pants getting more uncomfy by the second the more Ahri touched her. 

she wanted to touch Ahri as well, but she said she wasn’t allowed to and she didn't dare to go against what Ahri had instructed her to not to do.

Ahri captured Akali's lips after a while, kissing her harshly and hungry, letting Akali kiss her back. wanting more of what happened back on the Dancefloor, she hadn't planned for that, just a quick teasing lap dance but after their shared kiss Ahri felt herself enjoying this more than intended especially since Akali listen to every word she said.

 

Ahri then slipped her hand into Akali's pants, pressing against her center, and hummed pleased when she felt how soaked she was.

“you're so wet Akali~”

“because you-” Akali started but Ahri didn't let her talk as she kissed her again, slipping her hand into Akali's panties rubbing slowly, earning a muffled moan from Akali as Ahri kept her mouth busy while pleasing the girl further, and it was just something about not being allowed to touch the other girl that made Akali's mind go crazy. 

Ahri slipped two fingers in, making Akali flinch at first but then moaned more as Ahri pumped her fingers in and out in a slow to fast phase, this time around Ahri decided to go for her neck, she wanted to hear the moans. 

“Ahri…” Akali moaned, trying to catching her breath, her chest rising up and down feeling herself getting closer to climax, and when Ahri hit just the right spot  
Akali let out the loudest moan yet, feeling her walls clench and coming hard onto Ahri's fingers. 

 

when Ahri pulled out, Akali shivered from the loss of contact. blushing hard when Ahri smirked at her pleased, as she tried catching her breath

 

“this time around, you can touch me” Ahri purred when Akali seemed to have regained her senses a bit more and put Akali’s hands firmly onto her breasts.

“y-you sure?” Akali asked unsure, in case the fox girl pulled some trick on her.

 

“we have all night, and i'm far from down having fun with you”

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy another (M) one shot that me and my partner in crime #Lemonbumm on Instagram talked about, check her Instagram out for some art ;)
> 
> oh and also want to say, I heard yalls calls for wanting a NinjaFox 2, so I am currently working on some chapters so I can start posting soon again :D bare with me as I also are writing 2 other story fics


End file.
